List of Kings of Acinia
NOTE: This story is still in its concept and will change over time until further notice. Since the starting of the Acinian era, monarchs throughout millennia pledge succession to Annocuous, whom are said to be the founders of Acinia after being tempted by Aeonuna; the Acinian goddess of fortune. Acinia has been ruled by 35 dynasties in total since the establishment of the intermediate kingdom since 3208 BCE. Intermediate Kingdom of Acinia (3208 BCE - 2886 BCE) After Acinia's creation, Annocuous, from the favor of his friends was founded as the first king of Acinia in 1 EDG, otherwise known in the Common Era as 3208 BCE. Here, the actual first dynasty was founded,but since the heirs were adopted; and not genetically related to the kings, the modern kings of Acinia sadly don't root back to Annocuous. Second Dynasty (2886 BCE - 2695 BCE) The genetics of all of Acinia's kings can be traced back to Nassidosus not just once, but multiple times, just like anyone with Acinian descent. Here, the second dynasty was founded, and is now the first patriarchial dynasty of Acinia. Third Dynasty (2695 BCE - 2603 BCE) Cephor the Stable disbanded the second dynasty and started his own dynasty which would be the third dynasty. Fourth Dynasty (2603 BCE - 2477 BCE) When Kanteriphorssen abdicated, he split the kingdom onto his two cousins; one would start the fourth dynasty, and one would start the short-lived fifth dynasty. Fifth Dynasty (2601 BCE - 2576 BCE) Sixth Dynasty (2477 BCE - 2350 BCE) Klorissis the Good declared the sixth dynasty after preferring to move his capital to Sneede (now district of Guscove). Seventh Dynasty (2350 BCE - 2081 BCE) During this time, the first Acinian empire was proclaimed by emperor Asden I, instead of taking the traditional title of king, he became emperor. Eighth Dynasty (2081 BCE - 1827 BCE) The last major dynasty of ancient Acinia before several dynasties come up. Ninth to Eleventh Dynasties ( 1827 BCE - 627 BCE) The list will be too big for these 3 dynasties, so a bullet list will be shown instead. * Dynasty IX (1827 BCE - 1606 BCE); 14 kings * Dynasty X (1638 BCE - 1580 BCE); 8 kings * Dynasty XI (1580 BCE - 1321 BCE); 20 kings Twelfth Dynasty (1321 BCE - 1103 BCE) Another major dynasty exists in Acinia, with each kings enjoying lengthy reigns, it was as peaceful though growth was stagnant. Thirteenth to Twentieth Dynasties (1103 BCE - 607 BCE) Through this relatively small amount of time, 7 dynasties managed to take over the throne of Acinia, the page will be too big for this list, so they will be represented in bullet lists. * Dynasty XIII ( 1103 BCE - 987 BCE); 6 kings * Dynasty XIV (987 - 901 BCE); 4 kings * Dynasty XV (987 BCE - 881 BCE); 7 kings * Dynasty XVI (977 BCE - 909 BCE); 6 kings * Dynasty XVII (881 BCE - 763 BCE); 3 kings * Dynasty XVIII (881 BCE - 800 BCE); 3 kings * Dynasty XIX ( 800 BCE - 625 BCE); 8 kings * Dynasty XX (763 BCE - 607 BCE); 6 kings Twenty-first Dynasty (607 BCE - 502 BCE) Acinia is now reunited under Kovus Adsanis, Acinia would enjoy another hundred years before being clashed by the now-powerful Ulian Empire. Twenty-second to Twenty-fifth dynasties (502 BCE - 427 BCE) They were all puppet states of the Ulian Empire. The only high dynasties are those of the XII and the XV dynasties. * Dynasty XXII (502 BCE - 482 BCE); 2 kings * Dynasty XXIII (502 BCE - 448 BCE); 4 kings * Dynasty XXIV (448 BCE - 427 BCE); 2 kings * Dynasty XXV (482 BCE - 427 BCE); 3 kings Twenty-sixth dynasty (427 BCE - 403 BCE) The twenty-sixth dynasty would stay for a short time when the only king, Asden XXXII, has been imprisoned under the orders of the Ulian Empire. Twenty-seventh dynasty (403 BCE - 288 BCE) Asden XXXII's cousin, Xlorissen XLI, has proclaimed to the Acinian throne, this would be short-lived as they would constantly be attacked by the Hilvanians, it would be succeeded by the twenty-ninth dynasty in 288 BCE. Twenty-eighth dynasty (321 BCE - 288 BCE) Hilvanian king Abeda, declared his own kingdom, a successor to Annocuous. Twenty-ninth dynasty (288 BCE - 53 BCE) Diomedssen I the Great ultimately ended the Ulian empire by conquering all the land in it, however it is split onto many parts in hopes to make the empire live longer. Thirtieth Dynasty (53 BCE - 10 BCE) This is the last dynsaty of Acinia before they got annexed by the Narean Empire. Thirty-first Dynasty (10 BCE - 315 CE) This isn't a ruling dynasty at all, since is is now a province of the Narean Empire. It would end when Dometriod Dalin became emperor of Nareon, and declared a new dynasty when he proclaimed the Sireteno empire under the name, Lakan Diometriod I. Thirty-second Dynasty (315 - 628) The thirty-second dynasty stead peaceful after Diometriod's grandsons ended their reign on the throne. It wasn't until when Cephor XIX's son, Dares the Sociable declared a new dynasty after his death. Thirthy-third Dynasty (622-(1083) Dares the Sociable gained independence from the Sireteno Empire after pledging to succeed Aeonuna through the Coephian doctrine. He was accepted because there are records that he descends from Nassidosus. Here, a portion of the larger city of Coephia has been split for a new capital, now called Guscove. Kingdom of Acinia (1494-)